<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guiding Rails by Stowaway_Macaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495847">Guiding Rails</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway_Macaw/pseuds/Stowaway_Macaw'>Stowaway_Macaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Audience Interaction, Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Heavy topics, dreamscape, he meets a lot of people and talks to them, ranboo does his best to help, ranboo dreams about a train, there's a lot of symbolism here, you choose what he does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway_Macaw/pseuds/Stowaway_Macaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is centered around Ranboo who finds himself in a strange new place and surrounded by familiar faces. You as the audience will see this story through his eyes and will decide his actions through polls. As for the meaning of the place he finds himself in, it's up to him and you to find out. Both you and Ranboo will be visited by many different people, all with different things to say. How you respond will determine the outcome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Fic Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I am not perfect at this so there are likely to be some issues. That being said, I will try my best. If this whole thing falls flat, then the story will not continue. Also, I cannot see the future and character development plays a very big role in this story. What this means is that if there is a new development with a character in the SMP that conflicts with the development here, then there's really not much I can do. That's why this is an AU after all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You wake up in a strange place and find the air completely still. You're in the front part of what looks like a train. You stand up and observe your surroundings. You were on the floor of the conductor's car and the lights on the train look to be working well. Same with the lights in the tunnel ahead of you. You can see down the rails that the train is perched on, but the lights are yellow and stop farther down the track, making it look pitch black.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can see your reflection in the glass and focus on it. Your skin is split into two values and your eyes are different from each other as well, the red and green standing out by quite a bit and a faint glow emitting from both of them. Your hair is similarly colored and is slightly mixed in the middle, deep midnight meeting bleached silver. Gold regalia hangs from your long ears and wraps delicately around your tail. Your clothing is different from what you're used to. You appear to be wearing some kind of uniform that's made from a royal pomegranate colored fabric. The uniform is also decorated in gold like you yourself are and you see that on your chest is a badge that labels you "conductor". A pocket watch sits in your left pocket. Finally, you notice the most impressive bit of regalia on you that most definitely was not put there by you. A delicate crown rests on your head, very unlike the one you normally wear. It was made from hair pins and golden chains. It looked secure on your head but the style along with your lanky stature made you look somewhat ethereal. You just barely noticed the places in the crown that looked like they were meant to hold gemstones, but they were just empty golden inlays.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn around, wondering where you are. All you remember is leaving your house to visit Techno, and then…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can't remember. You feel lost without your memory book, but you figure that you should take action.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The question now though, is what will you do?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class="oijgH">
<p></p><div class="Ar71x">
<p></p><div class=""><p>
          <a href="https://href.li/?https://surveyheart.com/form/602a19af3e58c66cfd9f2335">First Choice</a>
        </p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[You browse the passenger cars]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You decide that first things first, if you really are the supposed conductor of this train, then you should see who exactly you’re transporting. Maybe they could even tell you where exactly the train goes. The passenger cars are actually quite close to the conductor’s car, separated only by the service cars. You notice that rather than people going around and taking care of the train, little shadowy creatures are running around and doing small tasks. Each one is wrapped in flowers and their eyes are obscured by the flora. They look vaguely humanoid, but it’s hard to tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you reach the passenger cars, the first one appears empty. You move on to the next. Then the next. And then another one. You move through five total before you see that you’re at the end of the passenger cars. Each one was very plain, to the point of drabness, but the furnishings they did have looked of high quality. The lights were plain and blank white tablecloths with generic table placings were lined up in rows. It was hardly anything to look at and nothing drew the eye. You turn around, hoping to spot something different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And lo and behold, you see the shadow creatures escorting a person into the middle passenger car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he looks familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t make eye contact with you, but you can tell right away who he is. The white mask gives it away. That’s the mask that’s haunted you for weeks now. The bright green stands out against the wood furnishings of the passenger cars. He looked slumped over and like he wasn’t paying attention to the things around him. Other than that, he looked the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Same old Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You found yourself standing frozen, not sure what to do. The shadows sat him down at one of the tables and he just turned his head to stare idly out the unchanging window, away from you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should you… say something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/602c622a78c7fb6ccc8d7479%20">Second Choice</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter came out early since I already had some responses, but normally chapters will be spaced out by at least a day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note since this last poll ended in a tie: The top responses will either be combined or, if they're too different to be combined, then I'll roll some dice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You’re conflicted. Part of you wants to just ignore him, but at the same time, you figure that talking to him would be more productive. You find yourself approaching him and figure you should at least be polite, but you can’t bring yourself to be outright nice. You decide to be neutral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello? Are you… trying to go somewhere?” You immediately wonder if that was a dumb question, but Dream turns toward you and answers anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Or, at least I think. I don’t know where this thing goes. I guess I just… know that I have to be here? I know that sounds weird. You’re the conductor, right?” Dream slides his mask over so that it rests on the side of his face. It’s the first time you’ve looked into his eyes and for some reason you were surprised to see that they were hazel. You expected green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Umm, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t sound too sure about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m the conductor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you must know where this train goes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t.” You confessed. Dream sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Well, I guess we’re in similar situations then. I’m Dream. What should I call you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… don’t know me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Why would I?” Dream looks at you, slightly disgruntled and his brows furrowed. You pause. Should you… tell him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/6032f42b581d406d1908e596%C2%A0">Third Choice</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite your initial immediate panic, you decide to dodge the question in the moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well you look familiar." You say, not mentioning your name. Dream gives you a look and huffs a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, conductor. I think you have a job to do, right?" Dream looks distrustful of you. Despite this, you nod and turn away from Dream.</p><p> </p><p>You think about how strange this is. You might not have talked all that much, if at all, but Dream should still definitely know who you are.</p><p> </p><p>You make your way back to the front of the train and by the time you get there, the little shadow creatures have begun to close the doors to the station you're in. You assume that you should try and actually drive the train.</p><p> </p><p>One of the shadows, covered in vines of wisteria, followed you to the conductor's car and began to point to various dials and switches. It made an unintelligible whispering noise as it did so. You understood none of it, but you could understand basic body language, so you followed your given instructions and began to interact with the dashboard.</p><p> </p><p>Interestingly enough, once you began the task, it started to feel like second nature and your hands felt like they moved on their own. In no time at all, the train began moving forward and the interior of the train was plunged into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Wisteria (you decided to just call the creatures by their flower) began lighting the lamps in the car and another creature wrapped in buttercups came into the car and handed you a handheld lantern. You took it, not exactly sure what you'd need it for, until Wisteria stepped between you and the train controls and waved you towards the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>It looks like they're telling you to leave the car while they drive the train. You hesitate. Aren't you the conductor? Shouldn't you drive the train? Then again, maybe they're saying that you have something to do. Buttercup had already begun gently pushing you forward out of the car. You're a bit frustrated with the lack of context, so you decide to think about this first.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/603684bf00e63014b861a924">Your choice </a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sigh. It occurs to you that you haven't heard these creatures speak even once and you decide to just allow them to take you wherever they're trying to go. </p><p> </p><p>You're led down the cars of the moving train until you're stopped at a very familiar car.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You again." Dream says from his seat. You freeze, not too sure what to do after your… uncomfortable conversation from earlier. Dream's mask is now completely off of his face and he looked more on edge than you've ever seen him. Well, maybe aside from that one time when Tommy was preparing to take his last life. Dream wasn't glaring at you, but it was a look akin to that. </p><p> </p><p>You see Buttercup leave back the way you came and you hear the tiny click of a deadlock. Great. You turn back to Dream who hasn't stopped staring. </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be driving the train, Mr. Conductor?" he asks accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>"It's uh… being taken care of…" you answer. You hope that you're right for the sake of everyone on the train. Dream looks somewhat disappointed by your answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Well if you're the conductor, you don't know where we're going, and you're not even driving the train, then what are you even here for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heck if I know. Do you know how you got here?" Dream pauses at your question and looks down, breaking eye contact much to your relief. After a bit of thinking, he responds.</p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I remember falling asleep. That took forever. Sleeping on obsidian is hard."</p><p> </p><p>"Obsidian?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a prisoner." You realize that you already know that, but you allow Dream to keep talking and you decide to hold back your knowledge of Dream's life. You didn't trust him with your name, much less what little memory you had of him. He continues talking.</p><p> </p><p>"I… did some stuff and now I guess I'm paying for it? I dunno. I'll get out one day. Eventually."</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you already out?" You ask the question before you could stop yourself. Dream squints at you a bit before looking away again.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd think so, wouldn't you? I still feel the walls around me… the dripping of the crying obsidian…" you see Dream tense even more, but not with his body. All of his expression is concentrated on his face. It suddenly occurs to you why he wears the mask.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not free. I can tell. I'll bet this is a… well, a dream. Things just went really wrong. And you know what?" Dream's voice begins to raise and you can see the fire in his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not my fault that that happened. If they had listened to me… to Anything I told them." Dream stands up and you notice that his breaths have deepened and his tense expression is starting to bleed into his body language.</p><p> </p><p>"I am the leader here. It's my server! They should have just done what I told them, but no. They had to go and build sides and make wars. And you know what? I played along. I thought they'd stop, but no. No they just kept going. It's THEIR fault." Dream suddenly locked eyes with you and stepped forward. You feel threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"We would have been a big, happy family. I was fixing it. I was doing it. I took everything they had. It was me." His stare begins to grow demented. You shiver. He steps forward again.</p><p> </p><p>"They should have just submitted, then we'd all be in a better place!" Dream looks enraged. You can tell that he still believes he was right. You know he's not. The lights seem to dim and you think you hear the boil of lava and the thick drips of crying obsidian. In the distance, you hear a clock ticking eerily steadily. You know you're still in the train, but you question it for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>Dream looks about ready to snap. Doing the wrong thing could get him even more riled up. You have nowhere to run since the train is moving still. You feel your next actions will be very, very important.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/6039e32b2b3276449dbbd8df">Your Choice</a> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hold your hands up and spoke softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dream, I know you're frustrated, but can you listen to me real quick?" You would have waited for a confirmation, but since you were already speaking quietly, you didn't want to risk him ignoring your point.</p><p> </p><p>"If they were to submit to your every whim, then wouldn't they not even be themselves anymore? They wouldn't be making their own decisions, right? So then would it even really be them anymore?" Dream pauses at your questioning and you can see him think about what you said, if only for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>"Of, of course it would still be them! They're still acting exactly the same, they're just behaving instead of ripping apart my server!"</p><p> </p><p>"So, it's okay for them to be confined by your own thoughts?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I'm the reason they're here!"</p><p> </p><p>"And it's okay for you to lock them into a place they don't choose to be in? Emotionally and physically?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! If they'd just stayed within my boundaries, then none of this would've happened! We'd all be united! It's MY server!"</p><p> </p><p>"And it's Sam's prison." The words spilled out of you like you'd wanted to say them for your whole life. It helped that Dream hardly looked like the Dream you knew. He didn't look at all in control of himself, much less other people. Dream himself seems like he was suddenly aware of his vulnerability with you.</p><p> </p><p>"It's… what?" Dream finally dropped his volume.</p><p> </p><p>"You're upset that you have to play by the rules of the prison. You keep saying that you'll get out and you keep making Sam mad. But it's his prison. You seem pretty determined to make your own choices, even if you'll be punished for them. So how is that different from someone like Tommy deciding that he doesn't want to play by your rules since he thinks they're not fair?" Dream was still obviously agitated, but he seemed to have calmed down. He hugged and without turning his back completely to you, went and sat back down. He picked up his mask and it looked like he was about to put it back on, but he eventually decided against it and let the stark white mask fall to his lap.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. I… guess I can see where you're coming from… but I still don't think they're in the right." Dream eventually struggled out. Right as he said that, you could feel the train take a turn in the tunnel and out the window, you can just barely see the other pathway branch off in an alternate direction.</p><p> </p><p>"...how did you know all of that?" Dream asked after a very prolonged silence.</p><p> </p><p>"All of what?"</p><p> </p><p>"That stuff with Tommy and Sam? I never told you about them." Dream looks back up at you, significantly more relaxed but still he wore that conflicted expression, but now with a twinge of curiosity. You decide to just give him a vague answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I… know a lot of things about you and your server."</p><p> </p><p>"Then can you tell me if I escape in the future?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know everything, Dream. I'm not omniscient."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, sure." It seemed like Dream didn't believe you. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Conductor. You seem like you think you have everything figured out, huh?" Dream's question was obviously rhetorical, but you tried to tell him he was incorrect anyway. He keeps talking before you can interject.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you still don't have me convinced. But… I'll… give it some thought. Yeah." Dream looks at you and squints.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really not going to tell me your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Conductor is fine." </p><p> </p><p>"But what about an actual name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not gonna happen." </p><p> </p><p>"Eh, it was worth a shot." Suddenly, you hear the train whistle and you can tell the train is steadily slowing down. You think it's coming to a stop. What happens when you get there though?</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/603ded70ce4166387fb43343">Your Choice </a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wait for the train to stop and Dream seems to have picked up on the slowing down of the train and he slides his mask into his hand again. The train eventually grinds to a halt and you hear the lock of the doors clicking. You can leave now. </p><p> </p><p>The shadow creatures begin to enter the passenger car and the doors on the train are opened. A sunflower creature hovers around Dream and glances toward the now open doors leading to the station. Sunflower looks between you and Dream and you have an inkling of what it wants you to do. You gesture for Dream to go ahead of you and he warily slips his mask back on his face before going out the doors. You follow. </p><p> </p><p>The station is dark. It sounds like an empty cave that echoes your every step and it smells like musty smoke and mud. </p><p> </p><p>“This place looks terrible.” Dream says. He walks forward anyway and you trail close behind, noticing that Sunflower has begun to follow you in a similar fashion. Sunflower mumbles something you can’t understand and points forward. You follow the finger with your gaze and it leads to an even darker exit where Dream was heading at that moment. You decide to ask him a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this your stop?” It sounded dumb, but you figured that it had at least some merit. Dream pauses and stops walking right as he’s in front of that doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t know how I know, but it feels right. That… sounds kinda dumb though, huh?” Dream appears to be lost in his own thoughts and you look into the dark doorway like he does to see if you can understand why he’s so transfixed by it. </p><p> </p><p>You don’t feel anything towards it. If anything, it looks like it’s not meant to even be seen by you. You look back at Dream who seems to be absolutely enamored by it. </p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think so. This whole thing is a little weird, so I wouldn’t put it past you…” You say to Dream. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m… gonna go. I think this is where I need to be?” Dream says. He tears his eyes away from the doorway and looks at you from the side of his mask.</p><p> </p><p>“I… might see you? I guess? Actually, you know what?” Dream takes a small breath and turns fully towards you. It looked like he struggled a bit with that action, like that doorway was really calling to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see you again. You seem like you have some secrets you’re not telling me, ‘Conductor.’ I’m going to ask everyone I know about you, and I know a lot of people. You have this weird train thing going on and I’m still not too sure how I even got here. It’s way too real to be a dream, and this place seems like something we can use to our advantage. So I’ll give you one last chance. Tell me your name, and I can offer you some pretty sweet deals in return. I own the server still, so-”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Your response was immediate. Dream’s face fell and he turned his back to you to face the doorway again.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Fine. But I will be seeing you again. I’ll make sure of it.” And with that, Dream walked into the inky darkness of that doorway that radiated heat and faintly resonated with the sound of dripping crying obsidian. </p><p> </p><p>Sunflower tugged at your sleeve and forced your attention away from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? What-” You’re suddenly cut off by the train whistle and you vision clouding up. You feel your balance failing you and you struggle to keep yourself upright. You hear the whistle again and this time, you black out completely. </p><p> </p><p>“...-oo. </p><p> </p><p>“Ra-</p><p> </p><p>“-nboo.</p><p> </p><p>“Ranboo!” Phil’s voice stirs you and you jolt up, ignoring how your head swims while you do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank goodness man, you really had us worried.” Phil is kneeling beside you in the snow.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, snow? You look around and realize that not only are you outside and not in your bed, but you’re on the roof of your own house.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh… how…?” You stutter out.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I was kinda hoping you had an explanation. I just found you on the roof here. Techno mentioned how you had gone outside and didn’t come back in so I came here to check on you. Why are you on the roof?” Philza looked equal parts concerned and amused by the surreal situation. You realized that you were also back in your regular attire.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. I guess it was another sleepwalking thing?” You decide not to mention the whole train and Dream fiasco until later. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, well you should come over and stay with us for a little. I think you might have a bit of frostbite on ya.” Phil said. You knew that you didn’t get frostbite even close to as easy as everyone else on the server so you doubted that you actually did have any form of frostbite, but you decide to follow Phil anyway.</p><p> </p><p>When you enter their house, Techno is looking smugly at his communicator and grunts a greeting to you and Phil without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>“What has you all in a good mood?” Phil asks. Techno snickers and types a response in his communicator before putting it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam’s goin’ nuts. Apparently Dream woke up and started yellin’ about a conductor in some sort of alternate reality and how he has the upper hand now. He’s all excited for over a dream and Sam was complainin’ in the comms. I was messin’ with ‘im. Heh.”</p><p> </p><p>You contemplate for a moment when Techno says that. Should you tell them sooner than you planned? Maybe just brush it off like a joke? Or you could keep your mouth shut. That always works. Well… not exactly always, but sometimes. </p><p> </p><p><a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/6043b5d0ae6265650888a18d">Your Choice</a> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You decide it's not worth it. You aren't even sure how big this is going to get anyway, no it's best to just not make a mountain out of an anthill. You say nothing.</p><p> </p><p>You laugh along with Phil and Techno without saying anything, but you check the comms to see what's actually being said.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; he woke up just now and he won't stop yelling about his dream buddy</p><p>&lt;Technoblade&gt; who</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; dream</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; I swear I can hear him from across the prison</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; listen to this</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; "I saw a conductor and he's more powerful than you know"</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; "he's on my side too and he'll help me get out"</p><p>&lt;Technoblade&gt; better watch out sam</p><p>&lt;Technoblade&gt; if he knows the conductor then he's bound to get out now</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; who's that</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; tell me</p><p>&lt;Technoblade&gt; you don't know?</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; of course I don't</p><p>&lt;Technoblade&gt; lol nerd</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; technoblade this is serious</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; he's actually going insane</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; wait</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; I don't hear him anymore</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; I'm going to check on him</p><p>&lt;awesamdude&gt; you better tell me about this conductor when I get back</p><p> </p><p>Techno looked way too proud of himself for making Sam paranoid. You knew that Techno couldn't have known about your dream, but you can't help but feel a bit uneasy. You put the communicator away and escort yourself to the fireplace. You sit down and when Phil notices your new spot on the floor, he brings you a woolen blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"There ya go, mate. Now stay inside for a bit, okay? I don't want you out of my sight until I know you're thawed out." You nod and are about to verbally reply when you hear a knock at the door. Tachno gets up to answer it without a word and when he opens it, you hear a familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Hello Techno. I'm just visiting here because Phil said that he was running out of fabric. I got some lovely fabric here!"</p><p> </p><p>"... It's stained blue…"</p><p> </p><p>"I know, isn't it nice?" Ghostbur passed the bolt of unevenly blue stained fabric to Techno and floated himself inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi Phil! How are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Ghostbur. Thanks for the cloth."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! No problem! Hi Ranboo, how are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Doing well. I woke up on my roof just now, but other than that pretty good."</p><p> </p><p>"On your roof? That's strange. You look cold too. Here, I'll sit next to you and warm you up! And have some blue, okay?" Ghostbur settles down next to you and presses some blue into your nearly freezing hands. You don't have the heart to tell him that he's actually sucking a lot of the warmth from your body by leaning up against you.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Ghostbur." Said phantom looks absolutely delighted to be of service. You find yourself relaxing with one side of you warmed by the light of a fire while the other is chilled by the touch of a ghost. You feel like you could doze off right then and there, but you can hear Phil making some food, presumably for everyone present. In the back of your mind, you wonder if falling asleep would bring you back to that weird dream, but now might not be the time. Then again, you were finding it increasingly hard to stay awake.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/604eefc3506a9430e8accedb">Your Choice</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can't help it, but just to make sure, you lean over to Ghostbur and tell him something under your breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ghostbur. I might fall asleep, but if I do, can you wake me up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, are you sure? You look a bit tired…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I will."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." And with that, you relax a bit. You're not too sure if falling asleep right now is a good idea, but your brain is pretty determined to make you fall asleep. And so, you drift off.</p><p> </p><p>You can't say you're too surprised when you wake up in the train again. You had a small feeling that it would be the case. You're back in the conductor's car and Wisteria is staring down at you from your position on the floor. Other than that, you hear a voice from beside you but out of your sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, that's… who is…. -tor…. he… -rive…………-ain." You try to pinpoint their voice, but it's too hard to discern. Your vision starts to get spotty again and you hear less and less of the voice until it's completely gone. You awake yet again to someone calling your name, but this time it's obvious that it's Ghostbur. Your vision slowly comes back and you sit up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, Ranboo, you're a heavy sleeper, you know that? Also uh, you sleep with your eyes open?" You decide not to acknowledge the heavy sleeping part and instead just explain to Ghostbur why your eyes were open. Once he has an understanding, Ghostbur looks at you curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what you remind me of, Ranboo?" He smiles widely.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"The moon! See see, your enderman half is like the sky, and your other half is in the shape of a crescent!" He looks so excited about his statement, so you can't help but smile. Ghostbur begins fiddling with your hair and he eventually brushes his fingers against your face.</p><p> </p><p>"You've got some markings right here," you feel a ghostly chill right below your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, those are scars. I used to cry a lot."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohh, no… that's no good." Ghostbur begins to mimic the motion of wiping tears from your face and you begin to wonder if he really thinks you're crying, even though your face was completely dry. You wonder for a moment how the world looks to ghosts. </p><p> </p><p>Before your thoughts get too far ahead of you though, it suddenly occurs to you how touchy Ghostbur is being. He's normally so distracted by everything and flitting from place to place so this is definitely out of the ordinary. You decide to ask him about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Ghostbur?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're acting a little… different? I guess? Is there a reason for that?" You ask it timidly, but Ghostbur makes an expression like he's just been scolded for some terrible act.</p><p> </p><p>"Well… yes. I passed by you earlier and I heard you mumbling to yourself and walking around. I got really worried. You looked really out of it. Are you okay?" Ghostbur got straight to the point. Fair enough, you supposed. But then again, actually telling him what was going on would be risky. Maybe even letting him stick by you would be just as risky. You don't know. Perhaps you could tell him that you're fine and that he should leave you be, but you could also tell him that you're not feeling great and just ask him to stick around. You worry about the risk, but you're somewhat not sure if Ghostbur's help is the kind of help you need.</p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/60544c863f5acf30ee699eb9">Your Choice</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You cave. It has to be worth the risk.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it's been a little rough. I… hope you don't mind sticking by me?" you tentatively ask. Ghostbur lights up (almost literally) and eagerly nods his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes yes! I'm happy to help! Oh I'm so glad you told me! I'll keep you company!"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, hey Ranboo?" Phil suddenly interrupts your conversation. He looks like he has something on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"A couple things. First off, you've got a little… uh…" he brings up a finger to tap below his own eye and you mirror the gesture on your own face, noticing the blue staining your fingers as you pull your hand back.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, heh, it's fine. I'll rub it off later." It was a hard thing to get off of your skin, especially without water, and you really didn't feel like powering through the sting or sitting through the process of wiping your face with a towel for half an hour.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, fair enough. Second thing is uh…" Phil leaned a bit closer to you, presumably so Techno couldn't hear from across the house.</p><p> </p><p>"Foolish just sent me a private message in chat. Apparently Tubbo was talking with him and conked out on a chest since he was feelin' tired, but Foolish can't wake him up. He's been tryin for a while, but he's apparently not responding. He asked me to ask you if Tubbo's a heavy sleeper." You're hit with a pang of worry at Phil's words and you stand up quick enough for your head to rush.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah woah woah, clam down, mate. You're not going anywhere yet." You realize that you probably still look very unstable on your feet. You know that Tubbo falls asleep easily, and it probably hasn't even been that long, but you can't help but get worried. Maybe he's sick or exhausted or maybe something else went wrong? You quickly clear your head to keep yourself from going down that rabbit hole and try to think of what you should do. You're really not in the best shape and are feeling really drowsy yourself, but something in your gut tells you that Tubbo isn't fine. If you go to see him though, you might not make the whole journey.</p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/605c1f6b3a0b1c4a537ae150">Your Choice</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You have to do something. You know that if you just sit there, you'll regret it. But at the same time, you can't bring yourself to lie to Phil. He's practically family and your conscience won't let you lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Phil… I can't stay here. I have to go see him." You actually make an effort to make eye contact with Phil and you see the very subtle change in his demeanor as he meets your gaze. His expression hardens after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo, mate, listen. I know you're worried, but you're a mess right now. Even if you made it over there, I don't think you'd be able to stay awake. I saw you fall asleep earlier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please Phil, I need to go see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The answer is no. I'm not letting you out of this house. You're not losing a life on my watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if you go with me?" You suggest it as a sort of last resort, but you realize that it's a fair suggestion after you mention it. Phil just sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo, no. You seriously look like you're about to pass out and I'm not about to carry you all the way to Snowchester. That's way too dangerous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if we bring Ghostbur? Then there would be three people together." Phil looks like he's about to refuse yet again, but Ghostbur interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can help with Ranboo here! I'll guide you guys over just in case he does pass out!" Phil pauses for a moment as he looks at Ghostbur's expectant and hollow eyes. Finally, after many seconds of tense silence, Phil sighs and relaxed his face and body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But I'm coming, Ghostbur is coming, and so is Techno." You momentarily panic at the mention of the other occupant of the house and you're about to question Phil's decision when you're interrupted by a voice to your side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course I'm comin'. You lot will totally die if you have to lug around an unconscious enderman. And Ghostbur, I hate ta break it to ya, but you phase through things a lot by accident, so I'm not too sure how you'd help carry Ranboo." You turn to see Techno already geared up and ready for a journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did…" you begin to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My hearin' is way better than yours. I'm offended that you think I couldn't hear everything you just said." Tech said it dryly, but you could tell there was some humor to it. So, since you found yourself at a loss for words, you embark on the very tiring journey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though you're not exactly surprised when you start feeling like your vision is about to go dark on you. You scan the three people you're traveling with and debate with yourself who would be the best to ask for help. Ghostbur is already next to you, but leaning on him might be risky. Techno is a good ways in front of you, but he'd be a lot better at supporting you. Phil is in front and the farthest away, but you think that he might be the best to ask for help. You already feel your vision wavering and your consciousness failing, so you're not sure how loud you can call out. It occurs to you that perhaps you should've told them just how drowsy you really felt before the journey started.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/606abea21c0c1a340be66128">
    <span>Your Choice</span>
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're close to the portal, but you know you can't make it. Ghostbur almost certainly won't keep you upright, and Phil is too far. You take a chance, hoping that Techno can actually hear you and help before you tip over off of the bridge and into the lava.</p><p> </p><p>"T… Techno…" you wheeze out, just as you're hit with a wave of dizziness and your vision is momentarily covered with dark spots. When you're able to finally see again, you find yourself dangling by your arm, directly above a lava ocean. The spike of adrenaline wakes you up immediately and you look up to see Techno leaning over the edge of the bridge and clutching your wrist to keep you from falling. Ghostbur looks on as if he hasn't quite registered the close call and Techno pulls you up with relative ease. You were normally self-conscious about your unhealthy looking slenderness, but you were grateful for it now that it made saving your life that much easier.</p><p> </p><p>Once Techno got you out of immediate danger, Phil started to scold you from afar, finally having made it to where you were. You shudder to think about what would've happened if you hadn't called for Techno specifically. Phil most definitely would not have made it. </p><p> </p><p>"S, sorry about that." You find yourself slurring your words as more drowsiness hits you like a truck now that the adrenaline has died down. You hear Phil cease his rant and Techno sigh. It's Techno that speaks up.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm carryin' you there. You can sleep on the way." The way he says it leaves no room for argument and you let yourself be picked up and draped over Techno's back. Still, even though you know that sleeping would be fine now that you weren't the one walking, you fought to stay awake. Of course, you didn't manage to succeed this time, and you succumb to the drowsiness.</p><p> </p><p>Only to wake up to Wisteria looking down at you on the floor of a now familiar train car.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! He's moving this time! Does that mean he's actually here now?" You know that voice. You sit up suddenly, almost butting heads with Wisteria as you make eye contact with Tubbo. </p><p> </p><p>"Tubbo!" You can't help but call out now that you're fully aware. He looks at you, surprised. </p><p> </p><p>"What, are you a psychic? You look like one with all your fancy jewelry." Your shoulders slump when you realize that the look Tubbo is giving you is one of unrecognition. </p><p> </p><p>"You… don't know me?"</p><p> </p><p>"No? I feel like I'd remember you if I did. And I'm the best at remembering." Tubbo looked proud for whatever reason but quickly dropped the expression for one of immense curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"So what's your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"... You can call me the Conductor." You can't help but feel hurt that he doesn't recognize you, but you try to regain your composure and introduce yourself like you had to Dream.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! So you can get me out of here! Perfect! One ticket to wherever the heck I'm going!" You couldn't help but laugh at Tubbo's antics and Wisteria seemed to laugh as well. Or… about as well as it could, given the lack of much of anything face like other than eyes. Tubbo seemed to take your suddenly lighter mood as a sign that the train was departing, so he skipped out of the car. You hesitate for a moment. Should you follow him? Or maybe you should just start the train like you had with Dream. Either way, you doubted it would affect much, but if you went to talk with Tubbo first to ask him some questions about what he knew, you figured that this might take longer than you originally thought.</p><p>
  <a href="https://surveyheart.com/form/606d51fe1c0c1a340be8518e">Your Choice</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Small note, I will now let you know when a certain choice has a larger than normal affect on the story. The choice will either be able to take a life from Ranboo or end the game entirely. Don't worry about it too much since for the choices with the potential to end the story will have an upper chance of success, but the possibility is still there. If I don't mention either of these, then that means whatever choice is chosen, the story will continue, but each choice has an affect on the story. Not a single choice is meaningless.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr blog for asks and occasional non-fic updates: https://guiding-rails-dreamsmp.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>